I Doubt I Can Live Without You Beside Me
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Sain and Kent. Long-time friends. When one dies in battle, can the other go on? (Non Yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1

"I Can't Believe He's Gone . . . "

A/N: Huh? Do I own fire emblem? ... No.

The silver sword penetrated the thin armor on his shoulder, and struck deeply, severing muscles and nerves. A sword dropped from the now immobile fingers, clattering onto the ground with a metallic rattle. The wounded cried out in pain, and fell to their knees. The wounded drew their hand away from the wound, and their stomach lurched at the blood that now stained their hand. How had this happened to them so easily? What about the man that had swore to be there with them?

Said man could only watch on in horror as the wounded fell. Had no one realized that the wounded was hurt as badly as they were?! No, everyone was embroiled in the chaotic battle still going on, despite the wounded and their watcher.

The man leapt from the saddle of his horse and knelt by the wounded, taking them into his arms, holding them near, paying no mind to the enemy. "Kent . . . "

". . .S-S-Sain . . . "

The wounded, called Kent, shook uncontrollably and coughed, some blood rising through his mouth. The man who held him tried to quiet him. The enemy raised his sword to strike the two, but an arrow lodged in his shoulder and he ran off after the archer.

"...Please . . . don't die . . . not now . . . "

"S-Sain . . . I . . . "

"Shhhh . . . I'll get a healer . . . Just . . . "

"I-It's no use, S-Sain . . . I'm too far g-gone . . . "

"Don't say that! Here, I'll help you onto my horse and I'll . . . No! Don't close your eyes! Kent! Stop! Please! Hold on!"

"S-Sain . . . "

The wounded softly let his eyes fall to a close, and with his last breath mumbled, " . . . I'm . . . sorry . . . "

"KENT!"

The man received no reply and clutched the dead man's hand and cried into his chest, noticing the lack of heartbeat. He didn't care as the blood covered the side of his face. He didn't ever want to move. Kent was dead. Kent, the one he had always looked to as the stronger of the duo, lay dead in his arms. Could he ever accept the fact that Kent had died right before his eyes . . . and. . . In his arms?

"Sain. . . ?"

The man lifted his head and looked at the young noble that stood before him. He tried to wipe away some of the blood, only to find it had dried on.

"What happened?"

"Milady Lyndis. . . Kent was attacked and fatally wounded. . . I.. . . Don't know why I . . . I reacted the way I did . . . I guess I just . . ."

"It's okay, Sain. . . He was a close friend of yours, and he died. . . I understand."

_Understand?!,_ he thought, _How can you understand?! Did your best friend just die in your arms where you had sworn a blood oath to protect him until the end?! No, you may have lost your parents, but they didn't die before you, in your arms . . . No, you don't understand._

"Sain?"

"Milady?"

". . .Maybe you should wash off and head to camp. . ."

"Yes..."

The man mournfully took the reins of both horses and led them towards the camp, head hung low. Could he go on without Kent? Sure, he couldn;t stand him at first, but now... Could he even survive?

A/N: So? Continue or not? All up to you in reviews. . . . First reviewer gets a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

"He's Really Gone..."

A/N: YES, I am continuing! Be amazed people.

Renault:... The-Lady-of-lucius does not own Fire Emblem or related characters or trademarks, or phrases, or such.

How'd you get here? Wasn't it Lucius's job?

Renault: .. He called in sick.

Oh. And by the way, this -=-=-=-=-=- is changing POVs. It's now from Sain's view.

-=-=-=-=-=-Sain's View-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

...He's... Gone...

No... It can't be...

That was the only thing that went through my mind for what seemed an eternity. Shattering my happy demeanor and chasing away what sanity remained after watching Kent's life slip from his body while the man lay in my arms. He was so young... He acted older, but he was only old as I. I had sworn to protect him, but... He died... And in my arms...

I'm being driven closer and closer to madness every moment. I can't think straight. The world blurs through my mind as though all this is a dream, and I just can't awaken from it. The troops notice the loss of Kent and of corse things slowed for a few days, but no one feels this gash deep as I do. I had always thought he'd be here, and I would, they'd we'd be the best of friends for the rest of our lives, many happy years... But that cursed Black Fang ruined all of it...

I wake from my good dreams and look to my left expecting to see Kent asleep a few feet away, but am struck a blow each time I see the vacant spot. I can't stand this anymore. I'm going out of my mind and fear every day, I'll see the figure of Kent behind me and turn, and see nothing. My horse it's coping well either, it had gotten so used to having Kent's horse, and Kent, near that it's nervous and anxious every second. But it's doing better than I am. I'm, luckily, kept from battle, ordered to stay with the rest of the troop that doesn't come to every battle. I'm cold always, no matter where we are. I have sudden spurts of numbness up and down my body and feel like me knees are going to cave in right under me. I'm trying to cope with one fact, and it's breaking me.

Kent. Is. Dead.

There are no ifs, no buts, nothing. The rest of the troop try frantically to aid me, keep me in my mind, but they're failing worse than I am. I choke every time I breathe. I think my body is shutting down without any aid, and I sometimes wish it just would.

But everyone is confused for I don't she a single tear. I don't fall ill like other would, from nerves being so shot, I just bear it best my only-half-there mind will allow, and go about normal business, and I just don't..._feel_ anything, my emotions are gone, and only my mind lingers on the fact Kent is dead.

Eliwood and our tactician have thought maybe putting me in battle will perhaps aid in my recovery. Pah. What recovery?

I don't want to recover. I don't want to be here. Then again, I scarcely can tell what is real and what's a dream, so how can I know what I want?! Why did this have to happen... Kent... Why did you leave my side...

I'm shaking now. There's a 'good' sign according to Priscilla. At least I'm feeling something. Yes, feeling on the outside anyway, but on the inside... I think I'm utterly hollow when it comes to my spirit. My soul is numb, and I can't see anything. My allies are my foes now, and I hate every day. I.. I think...

I think I want to die, to be with Kent...

But I can't bring myself to die. I fight in battle, as though killing every enemy will somehow bring back Kent, though, deep down, I know He's gone.

But I can't believe it.

-=-=-=-=-=-Third Person-=-=-=-=-

Sain slowly laid the ink-dipped quill on the parchment, and blew out a candle. His tears flowed now as he wept for Kent.

A/N: Well, that came out fairly well.

Renault:... It did?

Shut up, and go back to the ruins in ch 30! I've not got you yet!

Renault: Hmph.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Reviews! I'd like to thank all ym reviewers, and especially the one that gave me this great idea. Can't remember names, and my computer is messed up an won't let me see my reviews again. Oh, I upped the rating, for suicide in a later chapter.

Lucius:... She don't own FE

Amen! Lessgo!

"A Death for a Life"

All the members of Eliwood's Elite watched the Emerald Knight's decent into a depressed form of madness sadly. He was pacing, muttering to himself, and one night, he disappeared completely. Lyn suggested they went to find him, but Eliwood insisted that he be left alone. 'He needs time, Lyn, he lost someone dear to him. Trust me.' he had said to her.

===

The knight was deep in the forest, head bowed near to the ground, while he was on his knees. He shuddered violently, feeling sickness rise again. He looked up, hearing the crunch of the fallen leaves. He gasped as he saw Kent kneeling before him, hand on his shoulder, solid as anything.

"...Sain."

"Kent...?... No... merely another illusion of my madness..."

"...Sain."

"...You're real...?"

Kent stood fully, as did Sain, mouth agape.

"... I am... just barely... Sain... You want me to live?"

"Yes! Yes! Kent, you mean everything to me, and you being dead drives me mad! Can't you see? Kent... Kent...."

"... ... For one to live, one must die. Sain, you must kill someone else dear to you. Their death for my life."

Sain was speechless. His eyes were wide.

"Kill someone dear...to...me...?"

"Yes."

"...Who?"

"... ... ... ...That you must decide."

The crimson knight turned and began his slow walk away, towards whatever there was after death. Sain yelled his name many times, and had ne reply. He hung his head and walked incredibly slowly towards camp, the hollow, emotionless shell that he was shattered in a million pieces. Who would he kill? Who was dear to him? Who...

Florina.

Towards her he felt love so true, so pure, so honest... Who would he rather live, her or Kent? Could he kill her with a steady hand? No... poison would do the job... And he knew that he could, using berries in this forest, mix the most potent potion ever created. He stood, he had made his decision. He'd not kill her.

...He'd take his own life. He'd not be here for Kent to come back to. Maybe Kent's death would be erased before he died.

He grabbed a handful of the red berries from the bush nearby and headed back to camp. All he needed were these berries... and he'd slip them in his drink tomorrow , and they'd think he's grown ill due to his depression and madness. No one would suspect suicide. At least, he hoped they wouldn't.

==

Sain eventually trudged to camp and lid down to sleep, for the last time. He was not frightened by the aspect of death. In fact, he embraced it, welcoming the thought. He had changed so much over the recent weeks that if he didn't look the same, someone would suspect him to be someone else. The potion lay mixed in an empty bottle, hidden under the blanket on which he slept. He silently prayed forgiveness for his sins and the one he was going to commit tomorrow, hoping to go to heaven and await his companions. His eyes drifted closed after his prayer.

Silently, Kent, who had regained life due to Sain's decision, cried, caressing Sain's face gently. Did Sain not know that by taking his life he's be throwing Kent into his own state of total madness? And Kent cried for Sain's approaching death, and for the air of madness suffocating him.

A/N: I expect the next chapter to be the last, but reviews may be able to change that... =.= Review, or my rabid monkeys shall attack you.

SainKent: Oh, hooray, more death...

I've been reading Hamlet lately, shaddup!


End file.
